Câu giả định
thumb Câu giả định (câu cầu khiến) là loại câu đối tượng thứ nhất muốn đối tượng thứ hai làm việc gì. Câu giả định có tính chất cầu khiến chứ không mang tính ép buộc như câu mệnh lệnh. =THE SUBJUNCTIVE= Với các động từ advise, demand, prefer, require, ask, insist, propose, stipulate, command, move, recommend, suggest, desire, decree, order, request, urge *Trong câu nhất định phải có "that". *Động từ sau chủ ngữ 2 ở dạng nguyên thể bỏ to. S1 + THAT + S2 + (should) (not) Vinf be Vp2 V(hợp thì) ;Ví dụ - We urge that he leave now. Nếu bỏ that đi chủ ngữ 2 sẽ trở thành tân ngữ, động từ trở về dạng nguyên thể có to, câu sẽ mất đi ý nghĩa giả định và trở thành câu bình thường. → We urge him to leave now. Lưu ý : Trong tiếng Anh-Anh (British English), trước động từ nguyên thể, bỏ "to" có "should". Nhưng trong tiếng Anh-Mỹ (American English) người ta "bỏ nó đi". ;Một số ví dụ khác - The judge insisted that the jury return a verdict immediately. - The university requires that all its students take this course. - The doctor suggested that his patient stop smoking. - Congress has decreed that the gasoline tax be abolished. - We proposed that he take a vacation. - I move that we adjourn until this afternoon. Với các tính từ - advisable, best, crucial, necessary, essential, vital, recommended, urgent, important, obligatory, required, imperative, mandatory, proposed, suggested - a good/bad idea... It + be + Adj/Expression + THAT + S + (should) (not) Vinf be Vp2 V(hợp thì) ;Một số ví dụ: - It is necessary that he find the books. - It was urgent that she leave at once. - It has been proposed that we change the topic. - It is important that you remember this question. - It has been suggested that he forget the election. - It was recommended that we wait for the authorities. Trong một số trường hợp có thể dùng danh từ tương ứng với các tính từ ở trên theo công thức sau. :It + be + Noun + THAT + S + Vinf - Ví dụ: It is a recommendation from a doctor that the patient stop smoking. =PRESENT & PAST SUBJUNCTIVE / UNREAL PAST (Hằng thức giả định ở hiện tại và quá khứ / Quá khứ giả định)= Mệnh đề ước muốn (WISH CLAUSE) Cấu trúc: S1 + wish(es) + S2 + would + Vinf (ước trong tương lai) S2 + Vp1 (ước không có thật ở hiện tại) S2 + had + Vp2 (ước không có thật ở quá khứ) *'Vp1' là động từ quá khứ ở dạng bàng thái cách (were: cho mọi ngôi). :We wish we would have a day off tomorrow. :I wish I were your lover. :They wish they hadn't spent all their money on silly things. If only: Để cho điều ước có vẻ hùng hồn hơn, người ta cũng dùng 'If only' với ý nghĩa như 'Wish+clause'. Động từ theo sau 'If only' cũng được dùng như cách dùng sau' Wish'. :If only we had a child. (=We wish we had a child) :If only my childhood hadn't been so hard. (=I wish my childhood hadn't been so hard.) AS IF và AS THROUGH (Cứ như thể) ;1. Chỉ hành động có thể xảy ra ở hiện tại S + V(s/es) + as if/as through + S + V(s/es) :- Do you hear that music next door? It sounds as if they are having a party. ;2. Chỉ hành động không có thật ở hiện tại '''S + V(s/es) + as if/as through + S + Vp1 :He acts as through he were rich :Annie walks as if she studied modeling. ;3. Chỉ hành động không có thật ở quá khứ S + Vp1 + as if/as through + S + had Vp2 :John looked as through he had run ten miles. :Lan looked as if she had seen a ghost. IT IS TIME (Đã đến lúc) ;1. It is time (for sb) to do st đến lúc phải làm gì. (thời gian vừa vặn, không đưa ra giả định) - It is time for me to get to the airport (just in time). ;2. It is (high/about) time S + did st (đã đến lúc – giả định thời gian đến trễ một chút) Nhận xét: High/ about được dùng trước time để thêm vào ý nhấn mạnh. - It’s high time I left for the airport. (it is a little bit late) WOULD RATHER THAT ;1 Diễn tả sự việc ở hiện tại (mong muốn, yêu cầu, đề nghị) :S1 + would rather THAT + S2 + Vinf - I would rather that you call me tomorrow. - He would rather that I don’t take this train soon. ;2. Diển tả sự việc không có thật ở hiện tại :S1 + would rather (THAT) + S2 + Vp1 - Henry would rather that his girlfriend worked in the same department as he does. (Actually, his girlfriend does not work in the same department) - Jane would rather that it were winter now. (Infact, it is not winter now) +) Nếu muốn thành lập thể phủ định, dùng "didn’t V" hoặc "were not" sau "S2" - Henry would rather that his girlfriend didn’t work in the same department as he does. - Jane would rather that it were not winter now. +) Trong câu giả định, "be" luôn là "were" cho tất cả các ngôi. ;3. Diễn tả sự việc không có thật ở quá khứ :S1 + would rather (THAT) + S2 + had Vp2 - Bob would rather that Jill had gone to class yesterday. (In fact, Jill did not go to class yesterday) - Bill would rather that his wife hadn’t divorced him. Chú ý: Ngữ pháp hiện đại cho phép lược bỏ "that" trong một số câu giả định dùng "would rather" Một số trường hợp khác ;Câu giả định còn dùng được trong một số câu cảm thán, thường bao hàm các thế lực siêu nhiên. :- God save my family! (Thần phù hộ cho gia đình tôi.) :- God be with you ! = good bye (Tạm biệt.) ;Dùng với một số thành ngữ: *Come what may: Dù có chuyện gì đi nữa. - Come what may we will always be with you. (Dù có chuyện gì đi nữa chúng tôi vẫn luôn bên cạnh bạn.) *If need be : nếu cần - If need be we can buy another book. (Nếu cần chúng ta hãy mua quyển sách khác.) ;Dùng với "if this be" trong trường hợp muốn nêu ra một giả định từ phía người nói nhưng không thật chắc chắn lắm về khả năng. - If this be hard person, you would be chosen. (Nếu là một người chăm chỉ thì bạn có thể được chọn.) Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Ngữ pháp